Kinoko Uzumaki
Kinoko Uzumaki is the main character created by Mr.Oakzzz. He is a genin level shinobi from Konohagakure, a member of Team Anko and the adoptive brother of Sakumo Uzumaki. Background While still pregnant with her son, Kinokos mother were captured by Kabuto Yakushi and used for several genetic experiments, which would later com back to haunt her son in the form of unstable chakra reserves. During her imprisonment, she met a boy named Sakumo, who came to see her as a surrogate mother, having never known his real parents. Knowing that she would not survive childbirth, she asked Sakumo to look after her son, to which the young boy agreed without hesitation. Feeling the grief of losing the one person who had acted like a family to him, Sakumo advanced his Sharingan into the Mangekyõ Sharingan, aweakening Amaterasu in the process. With these new powers, he was able to escape Kabutos clutches and take his little brother to safety. Sometime after the escape, the brothers reached Konohagakure, where they were taken in. Sakumo joined the ninja academy immiedietely after arriving and quickly rose through the ranks. He graduated at age 7 and became a chunin at age 10. By the time Kinoko entered the academy, Sakumo had recently be made Tokubetsu Jonin. Kinoko admires his brother for his great talents and strives to become like him. While in the academy, Kinoko made close friends with Yuyamata Yamiko, a kunoichi in his class. Though she initially was cold and hostile towards, she eventually came to enjoy his friendsship and became more relaxed around him. It has even been stated that the two genin regards each other as family. Appearence Being born into the Uzumaki clan, Kinoko has their trademark red hair, which is unusually dark, compared to earlier generations. He wears it short in a style similar to Kisame Hoshigaki. He has light-green eyes which are smaller than his brothers. Kinokos overall attire consists of a black short-sleeved shirt with high collar, which can be zipped down to his midchest, similar in style to Sasuke Uchihas first and fifth shirts. Along with this, he wears beige shorts with a shuriken holster on its right leg and dark blue sandals. His forehead is usually covered by the forehead protector he was given by Naruto Uzumaki afte graduating from the academy. While not on missions or training, he is more commonly shown without his forehead protector. While not at home, he has also been seen wearing a pair of gloves, similar in style to the ones worn by the ANBU, with metallic plates on the hand backs. These are tied to his arms with bandages, which streches all the way up to his elbow on the left arm. Personality Kinoko is described as easygoing, playful, calm and open. He is not afraid to say his own opinion to people who doesn't agree and is not above lecturing others for something he feel is wrong. Like his teacher, he also shows to stand for the person he is and don't hide what he is feeling. He has also been shown to be very protective of those he cares for, such as when he lectured some guys in the academy for speaking ill of Yuya. While described as a laid back character, Kinoko knows when to get serious and stop joking around, such as when on missions. When putting aside his childish personality, he has been shown be less talkactive and more like his brother. However, he keeps his calm in all situations, which greatly aids him while in combat, as he can analys his opponents abilities while remaining calm and then counter this in the best possible way. He also has a habit to smile on all times, which sometimes annoys his teammates. Though generally appreciating him being positive, they sometimes thinks he does not even believe himself that they can pull through. In some cases, this is actually true and Yuya can determine when his smile isn't real and when he does it mainly to keep spirit up. Abilities Ever since first enrolling in the academy, Kinoko has been hailed as a rare genius and graduated with the highest score of all students. Despite this, he is haunted by his unstable chakra reserves,which are currently below average. He can, however, perform some chakra consuming techniques such as the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique and the Shadow Clone Technique, though one use of both leaves him exhausted. Because of this, he mainly focuses on Taijutsu, which requires less chkra to perform and has recently started practising the Strong Fist. Intelligence At times, Kinoko has shown to be very intelligent and knowledgable. With his great intellect, he can determine an opponents weakness and choose a good way to counter it. He can also make up plans involving those around him, as he came up with a plan to take the bell from his sensei, along with his two teammates (though this one failed). Taijutsu Kinoko has shown great skill in Taijutsu, it being his favoured combat style due to his unstable chakra reserves. Shortly after graduating from the academy, he started practising the advanced Taijutsu form Strong Fist, which has given him his first signature move, the Lion Combo. A trademark of Kinokos great Taijutsu prowess is his fast reflexes and impressive speed. He has been shown to be as fast as his own teacher, who is a Tokubetsu Jonin, and he can easily outmatch his teammates and former classmates. His great weakness in Taijutsu seems to be his raw strength, as he needs to use a shadow clone to kick his opponent into the air while using the Lion Combo. Ninjutsu Being the genius he is, Kinoko has a natural talent for learning different ninjutsu and can master highly advanced techniques within short amounts of time. This has been shown by him learning the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique with only a week of training. His unstable chakra reserves is however a major drawback, prompting him not to use ninjutsu if he can avoid it. Nature Transformation Kinoko can use Fire Release, a natural affinity he shares with his older brother. He was taught the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique by Uzumaki Sakumo, who had learned it at the same age. Despite this, he rarely uses it because it drains almost half his chakra with just one use. Shadow Clone Technique Shortly after passing the graduation test, which included the use of the basic clone technique, Kinoko learned the highly advanced Shadow Clone Technique. Unlike the basic technique used for the test, this technique creates solid clones of the user, by dividing its chakra equal among the clones. Though risky if used to create a higher number of clones, creating only a pair of clones doesn't requires too much chakra. Kinoko uses his clones in order to determine his opponents ability without putting himself at risk, which also enables him to think more clearly than if he would have been the one to confront his opponent. He can also use it to decieve his opponent during close combat fights. Kinoko can create three clones without exhausting himself. He also uses this technique to help him in performing the Lion Combo, as he isn't strong enoughto kick the opponent into the air in his current condition. Stats Quotes (To Yuya, while in the academy) "It doesn't matter if i or someone else believe in you or not. If you don't believe in yourself, what difference does it make?!" (To Team Anko, during their first meeting) "I'm Kinoko Uzumaki! I hate people that bullies others and like people who stands up against them. And my dream is to one day surpass my brother as a shinobi and defeat him in a battle!"